YPC517
is the 17th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 162nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After the girls notice Rin is acting weirdly, they find out she's fallen in love. But after she catches her target of affection with another girl she is crushed. '' Synopsis With Natts House sold out of everything, the Cures suggest they make new merchandise, but they notice Rin has been upstairs making jewelry. Nozomi notes that she never wears it though, and the girls notice she has finished and watch as she speaks to herself in the mirror. Nozomi has seen Rin like this before and tells them, but when Rin suddenly notices the time she quickly takes off, claiming she has to take care of her siblings. Everyone happens to notice she left behind her Sports Bag- which is very unusual for her. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee wanted to fire Girinma but is convinced to give him another chance. Later, the girls head over to Rin's to deliver her bag when she watch her interact with a male customer, seemingly flirting with him. She promises to deliver the plant he requested later, and Nozomi and the others encourage her to go and see him instead; but only after they pick out something nice for her to wear. Natts gives her a pretty blue bracelet to match a red one she has and she takes off, but worriedly the other girls follow behind her. Rin approaches the customers house and tries to think of a way to give the bracelet to him while Girinma watches her. Before Rin can call to him, she spots him watering the flowers he owns up on the balcony and she tries using this time to hand over he flowers. But as she prepares to give him the bracelet, she is shocked to see a woman, his girlfriend, appear. To be kind, she gives them the two bracelets and runs away in horror with Karen suggesting they give her some time alone. Rin sits alone and cries when Girinma suddenly appears. At Natts House, Coco and Natts suddenly sense something. The girls, too worried over Rin to leave her alone run to the park to find her and Girinma, then transform as he changes the nearby fountain into a Kowaina. Everyone fights, but while the Kowaina grows in size, Girinma teases Rouge seeing how depressed she is. However, she seems to get over it quickly, saying that even though things look hopeless, she wants to live her life looking forward to tomorrow. The Kowaina attacks again but Coco and Natts appear, revealing they turned off the fountains water. Everyone attacks it, with Rouge and Dream finishing it off. After they finish, the girls try to come up with fun ideas for Rin to make her feel better, but she recalls that because of them all being here, nobody is at the store. Nozomi points out that Coco and Natts are usually left in charge of it though, and quickly they all run back to the store, laughing with happiness. Major Events *Rin's hobby of making accessories is introduced. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5